


The only one she can count on every time

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Other, Sibling Bonding, elias and sana bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager





	The only one she can count on every time

Sana struggles to keep her eyes open. It’s almost 2 am and she is still awake. Very unlike her. Especially after a day like this. Overhearing that the guy you thought might actually have feelings for you is together with one of your best friends is hard. But to Sana it’s not only about hearing that Yousef is together with Noora. She saw them together before but after Yousef insisted on playing Basketball with her the previous day, the small flicker of hope that he did actually like her the way she likes him, that she tried to bury deep down, resurfaced and grew. She wished she hadn’t played basketball with him on Saturday. Hearing her brother’s friends talk about Yousef with Noora would have hurt less.

But it’s Ramadan. Sana loves Ramadan because not only does it clear your body but also your mind. It is the month she tries to be the best version of herself and today she decided that she shouldn’t concentrate on the bad things in her life right now but on the good things. She should be thankful for what she has and that she is healthy. Not on what she doesn’t have.

Still, that is easier said than done.

Her family likes to eat together for Sahur. At this very moment her parents are in the kitchen to prepare something to eat. That is the main reason why she’s still awake. Once Sana falls asleep it’s hard for her to wake up again. Especially if she only gets to sleep for a short period of time. The same goes for Elias. While the Bakkoush siblings stay up until Sahur, their parents go to sleep and wake up to eat a few hours later.

While Sana sits on the one end of her bed, her older brother sits on the other end. They sit in silence, both occupied with whatever they do on their laptops. Sana looks up from the laptop, where she has been scrolling through Facebook for the past twenty minutes, and finds herself looking through her room as if she is searching for something while not knowing what exactly that is. Finally, her gaze ends up on her older brother.

After Iftar Elias was complaining that his room always gets really hot and that it’s very uncomfortable at night. Well, Sana’s room gets hot in the morning but the rest of the day it’s nice and cool. So when Elias and Sana were cleaning the table, she suggested that he could come to her room until he goes to bed. To say he was surprised would be huge understatement.

“Are you sure?”, he had asked her warily but as soon as Sana nodded a grin broke out on his face. Sana knows that he didn’t expect it because neither did she. She is still mad at him. Not only because of the fight he got into but because he has been acting unlike him lately and whenever there would be a chance for him to tell her what’s going on, he didn’t. Sana knows it’s hypocritical of her to think that, she doesn’t open up to anyone very easily but she only wants the best for brother. And Sana also knows that Elias only wants the best for her too. Ramadan is about forgiving and finding inner peace and Elias is one of the very few people she can fully trust so she tries to let go of her anger as best as she can.

Elias can feel Sana’s eyes on him and looks up from his laptop. Their eyes meet and Elias smiles at his sister. She doesn’t respond with the same wide grin, but Elias can see the smallest smile. He hates to see her like this. The last few weeks he barely has seen her smile, she build up her facade again that had started to crumble down.

“Strawberry?”, Sana asks Elias and takes the bowl from her bedside table to give to Elias. He accepts it instantly and appreciates that he’s not getting the silent treatment anymore. He’d rather have Sana shout at him, get all her anger and frustration out instead of her bottling everything up. It’s not healthy and she’s going to explode soon. But he’s one to speak. Elias knows that he’s exactly like her sister.  
Sana is sitting with her legs crossed under her right across from Elias. Elias is sitting the same way and both balance their laptops on their legs. He notices his sister looking around her room aimlessly. That means she’s really tired. That adds to Elias’ dilemma if he should tell his little sister what he discovered today. It’s her right to know.

He decides to test the waters, to see if she’s even willing to talk to him:“Are you very tired?”

Sana looks at him again and nods shortly. That is a reaction and more than he got from her the last days. So he talks more. “Won’t you be too tired at school tomorrow? Maybe you should’ve slept for a bit. We would’ve woken you up.”

Sana shakes her head and rubs her eyes right after. “I have the first two lessons off tomorrow. I’ll be fine.”

Now Elias nods. Elias knows he should tell her. He knows she deserves to know and he knows that she’ll find out anyway and he’d rather be with her when she does. With that he decides to just straight out tell his sister what the boys have told him today. Elias puts his laptop down in front of him and sits up straight. The sudden change in his posture attracts Sana’s attention to him. She looks at him with furrowed eyebrows, a little confused.

“Sana, I need to tell you something.”, Elias says. Sana just looks at him but doesn’t say or do anything, which is why Elias decides to talk further. “The boys were here today. All except for .. Yousef.” He is not sure how she’ll react to that name. After seeing them playing basketball together on Saturday Elias assumed she’s have that bashful smile on her face by now. The one that is reserved for Yousef only. Which would make this whole thing worse. But Sana doesn’t smile. Her only reaction is a curt nod.

“Well,… Adam told me that Yousef was with that friend of yours… Noora.”, Elias says and, again, expects some kind of big reaction. Even if Sana hadn’t told Elias, or implied it, he would’ve figured it out. In fact, he knew before she said anything to him about it. Elias knows Sana very well, it wasn’t hard to see. Elias thought he knew Yousef very well, too. But apparently he doesn’t.

Now that he’s thinking about it again, he feels himself grow more agitated but tries to stay calm. For his sister’s sake.  
“Apparently.. they have a thing now.“ Elias can’t help but to show his own feelings towards this situation. Elias saw how Yousef looked at Sana every time the two of them were in the same room. Elias noticed that Yousef was the only friend of his that frequently asked about Sana when she wasn’t anywhere to be seen. In contrast to all the other people that showed interest in Sana, Yousef tried to be inconspicuous but Elias noticed. That’s why it’s so hard for him to grasp why the hell Yousef wouldn’t act on his feelings towards Sana and instead go be with Sana’s friend.

Sana doesn’t say anything for a while. She just stares into nothing. Shouldn’t he have told her? Did he do the wrong thing? He just didn’t want Sana to get hurt. She’s his baby sister after all.

“Sana?”, Elias asks. “I’m sorry, I really am. I didn’t know, I promise.”

Sana who kept staring at her hands for the most part of Elias’ monologue looked at her brother again and nodded weakly. “I know. It’s okay.”

“You know how? And no, it’s not okay!”, Elias finds himself saying without thinking. Sana’s eyes seem empty and even though she tries to hide it, Elias can see how sad she is. Did Sana know all along? Was she acting the way she is because of this?

Sana laughs humourlessly and raises her eyebrows as if she wants to say ‘Really?!’

“I’ve seen them before. And I overheard you talk with your friends today.”, Sana confesses but Elias can’t wrap his head around the fact she knew but he didn’t. Yousef is supposed to be his best friend. Elias should’ve known and not giving Sana the wrong advice. Sana’s look changes from sad to something else Elias can’t figure out completely. He just knows she’s not happy. Sana continues talking as if someone turned a switch.   
“I get it. Your friends are right.”, Sana begins and Elias can’t do anything other than to listen. He doesn’t know how to help his sister who obviously feels like shit. “Noora is beautiful, and smart, and ‘wife material’. I get why Yousef would choose her.” While Sana says all that, she has a sad smile on her face, which is worse than seeing her frown. Elias instantly stands up and goes to sit next to his sister. She looks at him and just shakes her head. He knows what she means.  _Please don’t ask. I don’t want to talk about it right now.  
_ Fine, he won’t ask. But he won’t let this conversation end like this. He wraps an arm around Sana’s shoulder and pulls her a little to himself. She doesn’t resists but doesn’t look at him either.

“Fine, we don’t have to talk about this now.”, Elias says and hears Sana exhale as if she was holding her breath before. “But Sana, listen to me.”

At this Sana turns to her brother. She presses her lips together and shuts her eyes for a second until Elias keeps on talking.  
“Don’t you dare think that one guy’s or any guy’s opinion about you or choice regarding you defines you. That’s not true at all. Anyone stupid enough to let you go doesn’t deserve you anyway.” He means all of it. But that doesn’t mean that Elias won’t need to have a talk with Yousef.

“Thank you.”, Sana whispers and Elias just nods and gives her a side hug. Sana knows that Elias could’ve just kept it to himself but he didn’t and she appreciates that more than anything right now.

Elias decides to say one last thing about this matter:“ I hate saying this but there are quite a few guys that wouldn’t pass up on just getting to talk to you. Not that you need a guy anyway.”

Sana snorts and looks at Elias again. She looks at Elias sceptically as if to say she doesn’t believe him. And even though Elias doesn’t necessarily like the idea of anyone hitting on his sister, because she is after all his baby sister, he definitely knows of some guys that show quite the interest to Sana.

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m not saying more. It just slipped out of my mouth.”, Elias says and can’t hide his smile because Sana has a small, very interested smile playing on her lips and if his slip up helps her forget her sorrows for a second, it’s worth it.

“You can’t just say that and not tell me who you’re talking about.”, Sana says and now turns to her brother completely.

Elias just shrugs. “I’m not saying more. They have to come up to you themselves.” But not if they’re planning on breaking your heart, he adds in his mind. “Plus, you’re still my baby sister. Don’t forget that.” But he is just teasing her. Elias noticed that she is a little more relaxed than before and tries to use that to make her feel a little better.

“You’re not much older than me.”, Sana says rolling her eyes.

“It’s still not a conversation to have now.”, Elias says and imitates Sana’s annoyed look, which makes her laugh.

“Sana! Elias! Come eat something!”, they hear their mom shout and they both stand up from their seats on the bed. Elias grabs the now empty bowl and waits for Sana at the door. She rubs her eyes once again and before she leaves the room Sana gives her older brother a quick hug. She really is glad to have him. No matter how much they might fight sometimes, he is the only one she can count on every time.


End file.
